Sleepover at Kaiba's!
by DBlitz
Summary: Your favorite Yu-gi-oh chars appear in a sleepover at Kaiba's house!
1. The Invites

Hey all this is my.....err...I forgot Anyways its a Fanfiction where all the Yugioh chars have a sleepover! enjoy! I hope... _______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: The Invites  
  
Yugi closed his eyes and yawned when a letter appeared on his desk. Yugi scratched his head, "What's this?"  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Yugi I'm having a sleepover, If you wanna come then be at the Kaiba Corp. Luxary Penthouse. Thats the top floor on the Skyscrapper Skywind building. Its gonna be Saturday Night at 8:00 pm, your dorky friends Tea,Tristan and Joey have already accepted. Do you? (It shows a yes and no button)  
  
Yugi pressed yes and the button selfdestructed into popcorn. Some popcorn hit the teacher in the face and Yugi got sent to the principals office, "Fudge you Kaiba!!!" Everyone had wide eyes staring at Yugi. "Ermm......" replied Yugi with a bunch of sweat dripping from his face.  
  
~At Industrial Illusions~  
  
Peagusus Goon 2 opened Peagusus door, "Mr. Peagusus todays issue of Playboy came.....along with a letter." Peagusus jumped in joy, "Oh goodies! More porn for the cartoon crazed freak!"  
  
Peagusus Goon 1 sighed and shook his head. Peagusus opened the letter and read the invitation, he accepted it and it self-destructed into tiny pieces of blue cheese. Peagusus eyes went wide and he got on his knees, he started licking the floor hoping to pick up some pieces.  
  
~At Duke's Game Store~  
  
"I'll show how many dices I can shove up my butt, Johnny!" replied Duke with a constipated look. Johnny sighed and handed Duke his mail. Duke opened the invitation and accepted. The letter didnt self-destruct, it only showed Barney taking a shower.  
  
~At Bakuras House~  
  
"Bakura dear, theres some mail for you" said Bakura's mom while opening the door. She found Tea on Bakura. Bakura went red and ducked under the covers. Tea sighed and Bakura's mom fell over anime style.  
  
~At Kaiba Corp~  
  
"Only 2 more sentences and I'll be finished with my 'How to cheat by buying scalped Blue Eyes report' said Kaiba with a smirk face. "HEY KAIBA!" Kaiba got shocked and slammed his elbow on the 'delete everything and shut down perminatly button' Kaiba went pale. "MOKUBAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Time came for the party and Tea arrived first. "Tea, welcome to the sleepover" replied Kaiba with a smirk face. Tea smiled and sat on the sofa when Yugi and Joey came.  
  
Yugi smiled, "Hey Kaiba and Tea." Kaiba gave a nod, while Joey was stuffing his face with Pizza and Cheese Doodles. A few minutes Bakura arrived with Serenity. Yugi, Joey and Tristan all drooled. Tea sighed and slapped Joey, "She's your sister baka!" Joey had a sheepish grin, "Oh yeah.."  
  
Another 5 minutes had passed when Duke and Mai came. Mai showed off her boobs whiel Duke was greeting everybody. Duke was having a match with Yugi to pass the time. After another few minutes Rex Raptor and Mailk came. Everyone was talking when Peagusus came yelling at his goons, he slapped one with his purse "You little bastard, I knew we shouldnt have gone to that broadway musical 'I had my pants for lunch' You kaniving little freak!" The goon went pale, "But Mr.Peagusus they gave out free bags of Jumbo Candy corn! I did it for the corn!"  
  
"Gotta have my pops" responded Joey. Everyone eyed Joey. Kaiba got off his one million dollar chair and cleared his throat. "Thanks to all for coming to my sleepover, well we will start the sleepover with a tournament! I hope you all bought your decks... - Everyone has a deck in their left hand with a cheesy grin - O...k...well lets begin.  
  
Tea went a little red, "Umm...Kaiba...I dont have a deck...what should I do?" Kaiba had a smirk on his face, Kaiba kissed Tea on the lips, "Dont worry, You can sit with me..." replied Kaiba as he picked up Tea and put her on his lap. Tea blushed deep red and Kaiba made a tounge face to all the boys.  
  
The First rounds are:  
  
Yugi vs Tristan  
  
Joey vs Duke  
  
Bakura vs Malik  
  
Mai vs Peagusus  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Stay tuned for the next chapter.....Please Read and Review! ^ ^ 


	2. The Tournament

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh or the self-destructing messages *sniff*  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: The Tournament  
  
"Well lets begin, First match was Yugi vs Tristan" Yugi drew five cards along with Tristan. Yugi played Swords of Revealing Light face down and played Celtic Guardian (Atk: 1400 Def: 1300) with Summoned Skull (Atk:2500 Def:1300). Yugi ended his turn, Tristan played Ryu-kushin in Attack mode but He got killed by Summoned Skull, Yugi had Celtic Guardian left with a chance to attack so he took 1400 life points of Tristan reducing him to 6600. Yugi picked up Dark Magician (Atk:2500 Def:2200), He used his Polymerization card and fused Dark Magician and Summoned Skull to Dark Summoned Magician (Atk: 3750 Def: 3000) He ended his turn. Tristan played Ryu-ran (Atk: 2600 Def:2000) and Wiped out Celtic Guardian reducing Yugi's life points to 7200.  
  
Yugi used Dark Summoned Magician to destory Ryu-ran dropping Tristan down to 5300. Yugi picked up Dark Femme Magician (Atk:2500 Def: 2100) and placed her on the field, she got a power bonus from Dark Magician along with the same to Dark Magician. (Dark Femme Magician - Atk: 3000 Def: 2600, Dark Summoned Magician - Atk: 4250 Def: 3500)  
  
Dark Femme Magician attacked Tristans life points sending it to 2300, Then Dark Summoned Magician attacked Tristans life points, sending it to 0. Tristan sighed and Yugi smiled and shook Tristans hands.  
  
Kaiba was kissing Tea's neck leaving hickeys, "Oh...ermm.....next match Joey vs Duke, It will be a Dungeon Dice Monsters match so carry on" replied Kaiba as he continued pleasuring Tea.  
  
Joey picked out mostly high level dice while Duke picked out his own from his pocket. The DD Simulator appeared and they got on the podiums. Duke threw his dice first and got 2 summoning crests and 1 magic crest. Duke demonsioned the dice and out popped The Man Eating Treasure Chest (Lvl 3 Atk: 20 Def: 20 Sp:40)Joey threw the dice and got 3 summoning crests. Joey Demonsioned the dice and got Feral Imp (Lvl 3 Atk:30 Def: 10 Sp:40) Duke rolled again and picked up 2 Item crests and 1 magic crest, Duke demonsioned the dice and A treasure chest appeared on the field. Joey got 3 more Summoning crests and demonsioned the dice and out popped Mammoth Graveyard (Lvl 1 Atk:10 Def:10 Sp:20) He also used the two extra summoning crests to summon Battle Ox (Lvl 3 Atk:30 Def:10 Sp:40) Duke rolled the dice and got 3 Moving crests. Duke moved The Man Eating Treasure chest two spaces infront of Battle Ox and finished his turn. Joey rolled and picked up 1 Moving Crest, and 2 Attack crests. Joey moved Battle Ox into attack range and used 1 Attack crest to destroy The Man Eating Treasure Chest. Duke rolled and picked up 2 Item crests and 1 Magic crest. Joey rolled 2 Summoning Crests and another Attack crest. Joey demonsioned the dice and Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared (Atk: 40 Def: 40 Sp:70) Joey had a cheesy grin and Duke was grumbling. Joey moved Red Eyes up to Attack Range of Duke's Heart Points and he took one heart down.  
  
Duke rolled his Lvl 5 dice and got 2 Summoning Crests and 1 Magic crest. He demonsioned the dice and Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared (Atk: 60 Def: 50 Sp: 80) He used his Magic crests to power up the Blue Eyes. (Atk: 80: Def: 70 Sp:100) Blue Eyes moved two spaces and destroyed Red Eyes. Joey rolled and got 1 Attack crest, 1 Defense Crest, 1 Summoning crest. Duke rolled his Lvl 5 dice and got 2 summoning Crests and 1 Moving crest. He demonsioned the dice and got Black Luster Soldier (Atk: 60 Def: 50 Sp:80) He moved up Black Luster Soldier and destroyed Mammoth Graveyard. He made Blue Eyes finish up his Moving crests, Blue Eyes got Infront of Feral Imp and destroyed it. Joey rolled nothing good and it was Duke's turn. Duke rolled 2 more Moving crests and 1 Attack crest. He moved Blue Eyes Infront of Joey's Heart Points and destroyed one. Joey rolled again and got nothing but Attack and Defense crests. Duke rolled another 2 Moving crests and postioned Black Luster Soldier in range of attack. Duke used both of the monsters to destroy the last two hearts and Duke won.  
  
After the other two battles, the standings were:  
  
Yugi vs Duke (Round 2)  
  
Malik vs Mai (Round 2)  
  
They decided to take a break. Joey went back to the table and pigged on Potato chips and soda. Malik was flirting with Mai and Yugi, Duke and Tristan were talking about stuff...(Not porn you sick hentai's - -;;) Peagusus was playing with Barbies while Kaiba and Tea were having their love session on Kaiba's satin sheet bed. Well later they started the Round 2 matches and It was Yugi vs Malik. After Yugi won the final match with Malik.  
  
Yugi put his deck in his pocket and shook Malik's hand, "So guys what you want to do?"  
  
Joey was finishing his bottle of Coke when Mai grabbed it. Mai smirked, "I know! Lets play spin the bottle!"  
  
Everyone sat down and Mai spun the bottle......  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger! Muwahahah! You guys know what to do...Read and Review! ^ ^ 


	3. Late Night Fun

Yay! I got Reviews! ^ ^ Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed...and as promised the next chapter!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Late Night Fun!  
  
Mai spinned the bottle as it landed on Tea and Seto. Everyone had pale faces while Tea and Seto were making out instead of one kiss. Duke sighed , "Guys, its just one kiss...you know..." said Duke.  
  
Seto opened his eyes and looked around. He broke the kiss and slide away. Everyone laughed while Tea and Seto gave a 'hmph'. Mai spinned again whne Joey picked it up and looked at it. Joey squinted his eyes, "Is there any coke left in there?"  
  
Everyone sweatdropped, "JOEY!". Joey gave a sheepish smile while Mai slapped him from the back of his head. Mai sighed and spun the bottle, it landed on Yugi and a cactus. Yugi went dead while everyone laughed their asses off.  
  
Malik pushed Yugi forward, Yugi went flying and landed with a kiss on the cactus. Yugi plucked out a needle, "OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" replied Yugi with a sob after pluck. Mai rolled her eyes and it landed on Serenity and Bakura. Bakura kissed Serenity on the lips, and Joey drooled again. Everyone sighed and Mai spun the bottle again. It landed on Mai and Duke. Mai's face brightened and Duke's went pale.  
  
Mai got on her feet, "Come her and give me a big kiss you Dice Super Hunk!  
  
" said Mai while heading for Duke. Duke got on his feet and ran into the living room, "AHH!! Get away! I don't want to kiss yo-" replied Duke as he got tackled.  
  
Mai gave Duke a french kiss for 2 minutes and then got off Duke. Duke gagged and mouthwashed while everyone was laughing. Duke came back with a bunch of lipstick marks on his face and sat down. Mai decided it was enough time and everyone sighed. Kaiba got on his feet and decided to order a pizza and a horror movie. Rex,Mai,Duke,Serenity,Bakura sat on the sofa while everyone else sat on the floor.  
  
The pizza guy arrived and Joey tackled him in anticipation. Everyone got a slice of pizza and the movie started. The monster came out of the closet when Serenity hopped on Bakura's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone looked at Bakura and he had a smirk look on his face. Kaiba stretched his arm around Tea when she slapped him so hard he went sliding a few inches. No one paid attention while Tea muttered "Hentai..."  
  
The movie ended and they decided just to have free time. Bakura took Serenity to her room and locked the door. Rex left for home along with Malik. Yugi, Tristan and Duke were chatting and watching another movie. Joey was eating the leftover pizza crumbs while Mai and Tea were at the balcony with their elbows on the rail, leaning on it a bit.  
  
Mai turned her head to Tea, "I think you like Kaiba there."  
  
Tea gave a angry grin, "I do not love that jerk!"  
  
Mai sighed, "Alright alright...But you are such a cute couple!"  
  
Mai gave a nice smile while Tea sweatdropped. Mai went to bed and so did Yugi, Tristan and Duke. Joey was leaning on the left wall of the hallway while Kaiba was lying on his bed. Tea was in her T-shirt and lace panties when she passed Joey. When Joey saw Tea, A bow struck him and he fell in love with Tea. He looked at her beatiful eyes and her lean body. Joey fell on his ribs just to get a llittle more view of Tea. Joey got up and decided to tell Tea.  
  
Joey knocked on Tea's half closed door, he heard "Come in"  
  
Joey opened the door and saw Tea lying on her bed reading a book. Joey got on his knees on the bed and grabbed the book, "Hey!" said Tea while trying to snatch the book. Joey threw the book and started to kiss her neck. Tea wanted to push him off, but some part told her to let it go. Tea moaned in pleasure and Joey moved down to her breasts. Joey went up and kissed her in the mouth. He pushed his tounge against her lips to gain acsess. She opened and their tounges tangled. She broke the kiss, "Joey..I" Joey put his index finger on her lip, "Dont worry" responded Joey as he went down again...  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Here's your promise! Chapter 3! You guys know what to do! Please Read & Review! 


	4. Morning Mishalfs

Thanks again to all my reviewers and here is promised again x.X  
  
Yami Blitz: Sigh.....you gotta stop promising   
  
Blitz: What?! Aww poo....I'm going to turn you off...*Takes off Millenium Sword*  
  
Yami Blitz: Ackkk!!!!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4: Morning Mishalfs  
  
Joey rubbed his eye lids with his hands, he looked down at Tea sleeping silenlty against her pillow. Joey got up and sneaked into his room. Yugi awoke and found Serenity siting down on his matress.  
  
Yugi rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Serenity? What are you doing up so early?"  
  
Serenity wrapped her arms around Yugi and sat on his stomach, "Showing you how I feel" replied Serenity. Serenity went down and kissed Yugi in the mouth. She brushed her lips against his and nudged on his lips to gain entry. Yugi let her enter and a taste of sweet honey and chocolate filled her mouth. Yugi broke the kiss and started leaving trails of kisses around her neck.  
  
Yugi stopped when he heard the sound of a door burst open. Kaiba looked at Yugi and started laughing, "Well, well, It seems Yugi has gotten a little tempted..." replied Kaiba. Yugi glared at Kaiba and tackled him. Yugi and Kaiba brawled across the hallway waking up Tea and Joey. Tea looked outside and saw Joey with the fighting duo. Tea had a smirk idea in her head, 'Come on Tea! Show them your girlish figures!'  
  
Tea smirked and walked through the hallway passing Yugi and Kaiba and Joey. With a instant second, all of the boys just snapped and stared at Tea as she walked by. Tea gave a wink as she walked in the bathroom. Joey and Kaiba were pale and twitching. Yugi was back in his room and he had locked it.  
  
Joey looked at Kaiba and Kaiba glared at Joey. Both of them got on their feet and raced to the other bathroom door. Joey got thrown into the wall by Kaiba and got knocked out. Kaiba opened the door and saw a figure showering. Kaiba licked his lips and threw the cutrains aside. His face went pale and he started twitching....  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Yami Blitz: Cliffhanger x.X  
  
Yep Cliffhanger! You guys know what to do! Please R&R! ^ ^  
  
Sorry If this was short! I'm too tired......zzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
Yami Blitz: Baka ; 


	5. A break from the night to come

Thanks so much for all my reviewers! ^ ^ I appreciate it! So heres the next chapter!  
  
Yami Blitz: Atleast he didnt promise - -;;  
  
Blitz: Yep!  
  
Yami Blitz: *rolls eyes* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: I couldnt think of a name, So its just Chapter 5!  
  
A loud screech ran across the Kaiba penthouse, Tea slapped Kaiba, "You little Perv! You knew I was in the shower! Didn't you!" yelled Tea. "Can't a girl get any privacy!"  
  
Joey opens the door and looks around, "Has anyone seen a bag of cheese doodles?!"  
  
Tea sweatdropped, "Guess not..." Tea yelled, "OUT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Joey and Kaiba quickly left the bathroom and started panting. Joey and Kaiba slid down and leaned on the door, They fell asleep quickly.  
  
'Oh boys.....'  
  
Kaiba woke up and saw Tea standing there, "So my little love bird, I knew you would come back!" Tea smirked, "Oh yeah, and heres your surprise!" replied Tea as she pulled out a frying pan.  
  
Kaiba went bug eyed, Suddenly Tea started wacking Kaiba and chasing him across the penthouse, "I'll teach you not to go looking at showering girls!" replied Tea as she served another wack right on Kaiba's noggin. Kaiba had about 59 lumps on his head when Tea was finished.  
  
Yugi and the gang all had woken up and went downstairs to get ready to leave. Before they made their way to the door, Kaiba blocked the door, "Wait! Stay a few more days!"  
  
Yugi grinned, "Kaiba I want to go home!" Kaiba looked sad, "Ok! I'll give you all free t-shirts!"  
  
Everyone threw their bags on the living room floor and nabbed as many t- shirts as they could get!  
  
Yugi got a duel monsters shirt. Mai had a shirt that said 'you want these?' and Joey got one that said 'I'm an idiot'  
  
Everyone had packed their bags in their rooms and decided to go take a look around the city. Yugi and Tea went to dinner and had some breakfast.  
  
~City Dinner~  
  
Yugi smiled a bit, "So whats going on lately with you and Kaiba?"  
  
Tea looked the other way, "No its nothing"  
  
Yugi had a smirk face, "Tell me..."  
  
Tea sighed, "Alright, I like Joey and Kaiba, but if I choose one, the other will just hate the other one, I dont want to cause fighting"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Well if you're not going to tell them, it will only get worse"  
  
Tea sighed, "Yeah I guess"  
  
~Kaiba Corp Presidents Office~  
  
"I got to find some way to make Tea mine, but that puppy-dog Joey will only get in the way, I'll figure out a way, I just have to..."  
  
~At arcade~  
  
Joey is asleep on the counter with cheese doodles on the counter and in his mouth.  
  
~At Park~  
  
Bakura is siting on the bench with Tristian, "Sure is a nice day, isint it Bakura?"  
  
Bakura nodded, "Yes it-"  
  
Suddenly a swarm of fan girls appear, "There he is girls, Bakura Ryou! Lets steal his stuff and auction them on the internet!"  
  
Bakura went giant-eyed, "Ah! Not you guys!" replied Bakura as he got off the bench and ran off into the park. Bakura was making laps around the park, escaping from the fan girls, while Tristian just watched and sweatdropped.  
  
~At Duke's game shop~  
  
"I won another Dungeon Dice Monsters game!" replied Duke.  
  
"Aww, Well I guess heres your prize..." replied Mai with a smirk face. Duke twitched, "AHH NOT ANOTHER KISS!"  
  
Mai smirked and started kissing Duke.  
  
Duke yelled, "Ack! No! More *kiss* KISSING!!!!!!!!! *kiss kiss*"  
  
~At Lair of the Yami's~  
  
"I won the poker match! Yay!"  
  
Yami Yugi, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura sighed.  
  
Yami Blitz started laughing, "Why the long face guys?"  
  
Yami Marik rolled his eyes, "You always win our poker matches!"  
  
Yami Bakura had a suspiscious face, "Hey! Maybe you cheated!"  
  
Yami Blitz sweatdropped, "Now why would I cheat...hehe...you must be joking!" replied Yami Blitz as he put his hand behind his head, out slipped an ace of spades, "Yipes..."  
  
All the other Yami's glared, "Why you little cheater! Were gonna pound you to millenium bits!" yelled all the Yami's as they started chasing Yami Blitz around the shadow realm.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------  
  
Heres my new chapter! Well Please Read & Review!  
  
Yami Blitz: Why did you do that too me!  
  
All the other Yami's: There he is! Get him!  
  
Yami Blitz: AHHH! (runs off again) 


	6. Review Chapter

Alright, Listen up I haven't written in ages and it seems to me like I should more often.  
  
I can't get any ideas for this story but it has been my most prosperous story at the moment.  
  
Review here if you wish for me to continue this story and also post me some ideas or if you wish  
  
me to change the mood of the story persay...Anyways Later..  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
At this time I'd like to thanks the reviewers..  
  
monkey92 (devilish_tiger9@hotmail.com)   
  
I like what you showed us at the end. i liked it plz update as soon as possible cos it is really good   
  
b Well thanks alot. I guess I'll be sure to try to get an idea as soon as possible, k? /b  
  
Citrus Fruit   
  
Make a lemon or lime of seto/tea!   
  
b You want me to? I have been thinking of making one before. Tell me your ideas /b  
  
Chibi Tiger   
  
Your story is quite amusing and I like it a lot. But don't turn poor Tea into a hoe now!   
  
b Lol, Okay I'll be sure to keep Tea from doing any "favors" /b  
  
Alex Lee   
  
you !@##%^&^@@&*%^&!Can't you tell that the pairs are obvious!!!!  
  
Tea/Yugi Joey/Mai Tristan/Miho{thats his futere GF in the Yu-gi-Oh movie;Kazza}who cares about Bukura. Seto/Serenity!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seth is hott!  
  
Care for me to explain any more? GOOD!!!!!!  
  
Alex Lee   
  
b Umm...okay..../b  
  
YamiAnzu1   
  
This is so funny! Name chapter 5 "A break from the night to come" or somthing and have some more funny stuff happen that night! It's so kewl PLZ keep it up! ^__^   
  
b Thanks, I'll be sure to change the title. /b  
  
Forlorn Hope   
  
ROFL Write more!   
  
b You got it /b  
  
DSTakeshi   
  
lol! Man that was rich, loved it! keep making chapters! O.o *eats chips*   
  
b Thanks again Takeshi. _ You were always there to review my stories. :P /b  
  
kaiba_fan   
  
Yay go Seto/Tea!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Good story ^^   
  
b Thanks for the nice review ^^ /b  
  
Cynical Bitch   
  
Er....well I can't say your a bad writer but i can say that the plot is way to fast. You didn't even tell how they all got to be friends (and lovers). You've got talent man. But your wastin it   
  
b Cynical, I am sincerely sorry I appologize for my stories if they contradicted your vision of a good plot. But   
  
I guess I wrote these when I was in 6-7th grade. Theres an old saying Practice makes Perfect right?  
  
Once again sorry if I offended you, be sure to check out my new vocabulary. ;D /b  
  
Ishuzu   
  
Very strange. Sort of a everyone-makes-out-with-everyone, fun all around type story, huh? Cool, cept the Tea/Kaiba thing *shiver* But hey, I wouldn't want Kaiba to end up with any of the YGO chicks. He's mine!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!   
  
Kaiba: *exchanges glances with the forbidden Yami*   
  
b I'll be sure to tell Kaiba he's yours ;) /b  
  
Queen of Curses   
  
funny...  
  
anywayz, tea might b a slutty bitch, but she DOES know how to take care of perverted guys.   
  
hehehe....those yamis r gonna kill y. blitz. yup, the competitiveness in each yami pulls them to do extreme things to win at anything.  
  
well, hope u get the next chapter up soon. wish this was a yaoi fic, tho. ::sighs:: oh well...   
  
b Awww...Sorry Queen of Curses. I'm glad you liked my story. Its just my...imagination doesn't open up  
  
for Yaoi stories. No offense to you or anyone its just that I never write Yaoi stories..Sorry but thanks  
  
for the review. /b  
  
Queen of Curses   
  
::vomits:: i'm so sorry, but it's just the fact that tea is with seto and joey is sickening. but this chapter was funny. i was looking for a good laugh all day. also, i don't blame mai for trying so desperately to get a hold on duke. cuz he's one hot guy. anywayz, it's good.  
  
PS tea is a bitchy slut! (no offense to u or ur fic)   
  
b Who would you like me to have Tea with? /b  
  
Queen of Curses   
  
whoah, wasn't expecting seto/tea. i've hating that couple ever since, and i still do. i guess that's what happens when ur addicted to yaoi...  
  
anywayz, so far, the 1st chapter is going on well. also, in that line where you say 'mai was showing off her boobs' u make her sound like a total ditz. ok....maybe she is....whatever. i'll just read the rest of this fic.   
  
b Alright guess I'll make Mai less of a "ditz" /b  
  
Ellen/CREAM FILLING (megriffin@earthlink.net)   
  
I love it, but needs moe Kaiba and Tea romance.  
  
****Ellen/CREAM FILLING****   
  
b You got it. Thanks for the review. /b  
  
-Page 2 of 3 - *phew* Thanking reviewers sure is tough work....  
  
Ellen/CREAM FILLING (megriffin@earthlink.net)   
  
This is the best and only good Tea and Kaiba fiction ever. It makes you wonder cause you always see Kaiba and Tea pared up. Oh, please read my romance "The Bloody Ruby" by Umi Wave  
  
****Ellen****   
  
b Thanks a bunch! I'll be sure to check out your story when I get the chance. /b  
  
Me 2002-11-28 5 Anonymous   
  
First of all, this story is not very organized, and has a lot of grammar problems. Your writing style is random and the story is plotless.   
  
I really hope you change your plotless style, or not continue at all.   
  
And I will also tell you that, yes, I think Tea is the most annoying little girl in the show, and not everyone is in love with her.   
  
Certainly Joey and Tea do not go together! Their personalities don't match. Secondly, Seto and Tea don't go together. They would totally clash. Both Seto and Joey need a strong, attractive woman. Not Tea, obviously.   
  
And what's with all the kissing and stuff? That's what bad writers do to fill up space. And you certainly are a bad writer.   
  
b Sorry...It wasn't supposed to be and I lost Microsoft Word..No spell check. Guess I should but a backbone into my plot.  
  
Only Joey and Kaiba love her. Hmm you might've been write about that. Sorry once more I'll be sure to edit it. /b  
  
kireina (hotaru_saturn@attbi.com) 2002-11-28 4 Anonymous   
  
x.x it's mai!!!! i bet...why else would kaiba go pale since he was looking for tea and serenity's in with yugi oh by the way blitzy boy*hug* keep going with the serenity/yugi think i like that much better   
  
b Okay Serenity/Yugi it is /b  
  
lostlonelytear   
  
that was super funny and quite interesting ^__^ I can't ait for the next chapter.   
  
b Interesting? Wow never recieved that compliment! Thanks for the review. /b  
  
lili   
  
keep ritin yay! i like this fic!   
  
b Okay I'll keep writing. Thanks for the review. /b  
  
sungirl   
  
alright...   
  
  
  
b Okay.../b  
  
kireina (hotaru_saturn@attbi.com)   
  
oh blitzy-chan.....my bakura! oter then that great fic the pegasus jokes are funny..   
  
b Thanks alot Kireina-Chan. Be sure to talk to me on MSN more often. /b  
  
Jce   
  
great fic. post the nxt chappie soon plz!!!   
  
  
  
b Thanks alot. I'll be sure to get a chapter up soon. /b  
  
AnimeRei   
  
Cygurl: Ooooooooooooooh Seto likes Tea ^_*  
  
Y.C: *sweatdrop* she's obsessed over romance  
  
Cygurl: so i don't care what's so bad about romance?  
  
Y.C: i dunno  
  
Cygurl: iz dat ur final answer?  
  
Y.C: O_o;;;  
  
Cygurl: hehehe update soon okie   
  
Forlorn Hope   
  
  
  
Wait! Tea's supposed to be with Bakura, isn't she??? Other than that, funny fic! ^_^   
  
b Bakura? Maybe I'll clone Tea and pair her up with all of the boys.. Thanks for the review though! /b  
  
Joshua   
  
Kaiba's a little cough*aggresive*cough  
  
100/100   
  
b Isin't Kaiba supposed to be? /b  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once more thanks to the reviews and be sure to scroll to the top of the page for what to do. Later  
  
The Vash Wannabe~ 


End file.
